


Lo hecho está hecho

by soynadyha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soynadyha/pseuds/soynadyha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque de los errores se aprende... no se escapa. Lo hecho está hecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo hecho está hecho

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia hot que se me ocurrió escribir un día. 
> 
> La canción es " _Lo hecho está hecho_ " de _Shakira_.

 

_Capítulo único_

 

**________________________________________**

 

La tarde lluviosa le daba un aire triste y depresivo a la ciudad. Se asemejaba tanto a la manera en la que él se sentía aquel día. Él era gris por dentro y se sentía tan frió, tan solitario.

El toque de una mano sobre su muslo le obligó a apartar la mirada de la ventanilla del smart roadster donde viajaba, que le mostraba una ciudad desconocida tras el cristal. Muy cerca de él se encontró con la mística mirada de su acompañante, quien lo veía con una llama titilando en la negrura de su iris. La mano en su muslo acariciaba esa pequeña porción de él con extraña devoción. 

Fue casi imperceptible el roce del anillo sujeto al anular de aquella mano sobre la tela del pantalón. Mismo anillo que, presa del peso significativo de su mirada, terminó guardado en el rincón de un pequeño compartimiento de la cabina del auto. Un anillo abandonado, un hecho ignorado, un recuerdo olvidado.

La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios se transfiguró a una débil mueca. Después, ambos regresaron sus miradas a donde segundos atrás permanecieron perdidas. Cada uno extraviado en sus propios pensamientos, cada uno inmerso en la vida que por esa noche olvidarían en compañía del otro, cada uno olvidando, olvidando.

Cruzaron el umbral de la enorme entrada de aquel lujosísimo hotel uno acompañado del otro. Él rodeado por los hombros en un abrazo estrecho, no tan evidente de la verdad que envolvía, falto de realidad. Con una larga mirada se separaron. Su compañero con destino a la recepción donde pagaría por _su_ habitación; él camino al templo del rito que llevaban años ejecutando.

Antes de que las puertas del elevador cerraran por completo, su mirada se elevó para encontrarse con los ojos que sabía no perdían ninguno de sus movimientos, ninguno de sus gestos, nada de él. El dueño de estos y él no apartaron sus miradas hasta que las compuertas finalmente los separaron.

Siguiendo un camino que conocía de memoria, llegó a la célebre puerta que rezaba “ _Suite 16_ ”.

 

_En la suite 16_  
Lo que empieza no termina  
Del mini bar al edén  
Y en muy mala compañía 

 

Aguardó la tradicional espera acostado en la enorme cama de sabanas blancas, su cabello rubio recién lavado y su piel desnuda contrastando con el relieve del edredón. Esa era la rutina, _su_ rutina. Nuevamente, caía en el mismo error de siempre. No podía evitarlo. No hacerlo sería atentar con uno de sus deseos. Por eso, simplemente escuchó la caída del agua de la regadera en espera de lo siguiente. Siempre había un baño antes del sexo.

De pronto, el deslizamiento de las mamparas de cristal de la regadera rasgó el silencio. Luego, apareció la semidesnuda figura que perfecta se mostró ante sus ojos. No había recato entre ellos, no había secretos. Sus ojos se encontraron a través de la distancia y, como obra de su mirada, la única toalla que ocultaba parte del cuerpo de aquel hombre cayó al suelo. Con delicadeza, entre sus húmedos labios, liberó la exhalación que sus pulmones habían retenido durante la revelación.

Detenidamente, atentamente, siguió uno a uno los movimientos de su compañero. Lo vio tomar la botella de _champagne_ , servir dos copas a rebozar de aquel espumoso licor y acercarse a él con pasos taimados. Se vio estudiado, observado, admirado. Encendido por la llama inmortal de aquella mirada se recostó sobre uno de sus costados, ofreciéndose así al hombre que perdía sus ojos en cada línea de su cuerpo, quién recorría cada paraje de su ser con verdadero deleite.

Tiempo después recibía una mordida justo en el surco del esternocleidomastoideo. Un débil ronroneo emergió de su boca. Y un beso sedoso selló el mordisco. Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, tomó la copa que el hombre le ofrecía y bebió su contenido dulce y burbujeante de un solo trago. Relamió sus labios al final y dejó caer la copa que aterrizó limpiamente sobre un cojín, salvada de quebrarse.

Una mano, pálida y caliente, delineó su silueta desde la punta de su primer metatarsiano, siguiendo el arco de su pie, avanzando a lo largo de su pierna, de su muslo y de su cadera, cruzando el costado de su estomago, la hilera de sus costillas, el valle de su clavícula y finalmente la curva gruesa de su cuello. Una serie consecutiva de escalofríos estremeció cada fibra nerviosa de su piel.

Embebida por la desnudez de su cuerpo, la mano que lo había recorrido residió en la suavidad de su nuca, entre las hebras de su cabello. Sus ojos, cerrados a comienzos de la grata expedición, se abrieron de par en par, frente a ellos se encontró la profundidad de una mirada negruzca. 

—¿Te puedo besar? —preguntó el hombre con su vibrante voz. 

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos a la espera del beso concedido. No tardó en percibir la caricia de unos labios sobre los suyos. Su boca se abrió un poco, permitió el ingreso de otra boca en su interior, acompañó los movimientos armoniosos de ésta y se dejó llevar. Lento, delicado, suave, un beso asfixiante. 

La mano en su nuca aferró sus cabellos sin permitirle abandonar aquel beso. Por otro lado, su propia mano trepó el brazo detrás de su espalda y no lo abandonó hasta que ninguno pudo continuar. Hambrientos y repuestos con un poco de aliento, volvieron a unir sus labios. Se saboreaban el uno al otro. Compartieron el sabor de sus bocas, la pasión de su deseo, los deslices de su lascivia.

 

_Era ese sabor en tu piel_  
A azufre revuelto con miel  
Así que me llene de coraje y me fui  
a caminar por el lado salvaje 

 

El contorno de su mandíbula fue el próximo objetivo afectivo de esos ansiosos labios. Férvidos y húmedos besaron centímetro a centímetro, succionaron aquí y allá y esparcieron besos hasta la base de su cuello. Su cabeza giró un poco hacia el lado contrario de donde estaban siendo dedicados tantos mimos, ampliando la ofrenda exhibida a ser halagada. La lengua y el resto de aquella boca se hicieron participes del arrumaco.

—Ah... Eres hermoso —jadeó su amante sobre el helix de su oído, que se entibió por un suspiro.

El sopló cálido de ese pequeño suspiro se expandió hasta llegar a su libido. Jadeó. Fue sacudido por la onda de placer y sus brazos cayeron limpiamente en la blancura de la cama, por encima de su cabeza. Sus fuerzas habían sido derribadas por el simple batir de un aliento. Las manos de su amante, como olas de un tifón, envolvieron su cintura e hicieron del resto de su cuerpo lo que quisieron. Dedos estrujando su carne caliente, manos barredoras de su piel, labios devoradores. Nada se libró de él.

Gimió. La lengua que ya había recorrido por entero su cuerpo, arribó a los montes frondosos que eran sus pezones. Los rodeó una y otra vez, lamiendo la areola y la punta erecta de ellos. Una mordida después, fueron succionados con entusiasmo. Balbuceos gemebundos escaparon de su boca cuando su amante decidió atacarlos con el soplido fresco de su respiración.

Entonces, sus labios volvieron a ser atacados por la boca hambrienta de su amante. El peso de su pecho, de su estomago y de los huesos de su cadera cayeron sobre él. Su piel envolvió su piel con calidez. Sus manos sostuvieron su cabeza mientras vio perder sus ojos en la profundidad de sus iris azules. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante.

El corazón enterrado en su pecho latió desbocado, adorador de ese par de ojos negros, amante del hombre que en ese momento cubría su cuerpo con su propio cuerpo, enamorado del corazón que sentía latir dentro del torso contiguo. Sus manos se elevaron hasta enroscarse alrededor de su cuello, y, asiéndose de él, buscó sus labios con la punta de su lengua. Posteriormente se adueño de su boca, tragando su deseo, bebiendo su saliva.

Aire, bendito aire. Separados con saliva y jadeos entremezclados, abrieron los ojos para perderse nuevamente en las pupilas del otro. Sus cuerpos se habían acercado tanto que el abrazo hacía perder sus propios miembros entre carne y piel. Ninguno se pertenecía ya, eran uno del otro.

—Continúa —susurró haciendo emerger su voz desde algún recóndito lugar de su garganta.

Roto el circulo de sus abrazos, el cuello de su amador se libró de la prisión que lo ataba a él. Sus brazos yacieron entonces sobre el largo de su cabello rubio, extendido luminosamente entre los pliegues de las sabanas blancas, refulgiendo entre la bruma de la noche.

 

_Pensé: "No me mires así"_  
Ya se lo que quieres de mí,  
que no hay que ser vidente aquí  
Para un mal como tu no hay cuerpo que aguante 

 

Hubo un roce delicioso, fricción ardiente, donde ambos terminaron uniéndose como piezas de un complicado rompecabezas. Sus piernas recibieron al hombre de sus deseos. Sus labios tomaron los labios de sus sueños. Cruzaron esa raya marcada entre un juego de caricias y la pasión del sexo. 

La rigidez de un pene henchido y húmedo encontró su erección naciente. Gimió dentro del beso que en ese momento buscaba hacerle perder la cordura. Se frotaron varias veces, uno encima del otro, moviendo las caderas en un lento vaivén. Los dedos pálidos de su compañero encontraron sus manos y, entrelazándolas con las suyas, prolongó esa danza hasta que ninguno pudo continuarla.

Hechos una sola silueta en medio de la densa oscuridad, gimieron en boca del otro y tomaron lo que les pertenecía aquella fría noche. Humedad cristalina pringando sus vientres advertía el linde de sus orgasmos. Se separaron en un beso encendido, sabedores de lo cerca que se encontraban del final.

Como muchas veces atrás recordó haberlo hecho, se irguió sobre la cama y giró con las sabanas revueltas entre sus dedos, gateando hasta la cabecera donde ampararía el sostén de su cuerpo durante la próxima contienda. Siguiéndolo desde muy cerca, se encontró su amorío, quien rápido cubrió la desnudez de su espalda con la superficie de su estomago. Entonces, él se encontró bajo el fornido cuerpo de su amante, en medio de sus piernas, con sus manos tocándolo y acariciándolo. Hombros, espalda, pecho, vientre y estomago fueron asidos con deseo. Con especial interés, la raja de sus nalgas recibió un ardiente pene que se restregó deliciosamente mientras el dueño de éste, a sus espaldas, jadeaba y gemía frases sin sentido.

—Es-espera... —logró entenderle. Las manos puestas en su cintura le apartaron de su anhelado deseo y el calor que protegía su espalda se apartó.

Sintiendo frío y abandono, sus propias manos se afianzaron con mayor fuerza al borde de la cabecera. La impaciencia creciendo a cada respiración suya. Cuando no pudo más, echó una ojeada. Una oscura silueta se acercaba a él entonces y llegó hasta donde se encontraba para posarse de nuevo a sus espaldas. Desesperado, ansioso, tembloroso, buscó las cenizas pupilas de su amante y una sonrisa nació en sus labios al encontrarlas. Fue el momento en el que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en medio de la oscuridad; su cabeza torcida y él acercándolos con sus brazos fuertes.

Cuando un dedo entero entró en él, no hubo aire al qué recurrir. Recargó la frente en la cabecera, tratando de ganar oxigeno y perder alguno de los gemidos que se atoraron en su garganta. El resto de los compañeros de aquel dedo rozaron el terreno circundante de su orificio hasta finalmente adentrarse también en su interior, haciendo extender la abertura de su ano bajo su calmosa presión. Con tres de ellos en su interior, un suspiro, un jadeo y un gemido salieron de su boca de forma consecutiva. Salieron y volvieron a entrar untados con una sustancia viscosa y fría. Lubricante, reconoció entre la bruma del placer. Conocedor de lo que su amante trataba de hacer con él, inclinó un poco más la curvatura de su espalda, levantando las caderas y separado sus piernas. El dolor hacía mucho que había dejado de oscurecer su excitación.

 

_Lo hecho está hecho_  
Volví a tropezar  
con la misma piedra que hubo siempre  
Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal  
Y contigo nunca es suficiente 

 

Respiró hondo, presintiendo lo que venía. Sus párpados cayeron ocultando el cielo de sus ojos, jubiloso y satisfecho de lo que pronto sucedería entre sabanas revueltas, oscuridad y ese embriagador silencio. Las piernas le temblaron al sentir cómo aquel trozo de carne caliente resbalaba en su interior. Nunca sabía cómo describir aquella sensación. Excitante pero también intensamente dolorosa. 

—Tranquilo... —susurraron justo a un lado de su rostro. 

Con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mordió su lengua, acallando así el grito sofocado que quería escapar de su garganta. Paciencia y control, se repitió una y otra vez. Noches enteras esperando eso, días largos preludiando eso, muchas cosas y otras pocas para llegar a eso.

La intrusión fue lenta y cuidadosa. La espera predecesora fue corta, sólo lo necesario. Con ayuda de su respiración, superó cualquier pensamiento y sentimiento adverso. Un leve movimiento de cadera indicó a su asaltante que podía proseguir con aquel viejo ritual. El recorrido del enorme pene en sus entrañas fue parsimoniosa. Aquello se repitió varias veces, lenta y cuidadosamente. 

Pronto, suspiros y jadeos de placer brotaron de su bocas como manantiales. Las manos en su cadera imponiendo el ritmo y él lo acompañándolo como fiel melodía. Ambos eran el cántico de esa ceremonia.

—¡AH!

El aire celosamente guardado en sus pulmones se perdió con aquel grito. Las ondas de aquel conocido vibrante placer continuaban propagándose por cada fibra de su ser. Todo en su interior palpitó y el chapoteo obsceno de sus nalgas contra la pelvis de su amador tomó presteza. 

—Mmmh... ¡ah! —masculló cuando las manos ancladas a su cadera se desplazaron al falo olvidado que colgaba de su vientre, tocándolo, acariciándolo, frotándolo.

Aunque su mente se encontraba nublada por el placer, las acciones de su cuerpo y el resto de sus sentidos continuaban teniendo sentido dentro de ella. Por eso mismo, fue vergonzoso descubrir que su voz era la única resonante entre las paredes de aquella lujosa suite. Largos gemidos agonizantes, jadeos y demás ruidillos de placer.

La fiereza de las empaladas que lo empujaban contra la cabecera apenas podía ser repelida por sus manos, que evitaban que dieran contra la madera. Tampoco podía separarse de la pelvis de su amante, pues sus manos se aferraban a su cadera como un par de garras sobre su presa, causando dentro de él una cálida sensación de pertenencia; así lo fue en su corazón.

 

_Como fue que paso  
esa noche impaciente _

_Fueron a llamar de la recepción  
cuando se quejaban de la 17_

 

Poco a poco, la cama fue recibiendo su cuerpo. Enterrado en las suaves almohadas, siendo un lío de placer y pasión, yació bajo las arremetidas de su amante, que entraba y salía de él con premura y fuerza. 

—¡Oh! —escuchó el ronco gemido cerca de su oreja. 

Por un momento, el cabello negro de su fiero participe ocultó su vista. Entre el peso del cuerpo de su amante, sus cabellos húmedos y la penetración continua de su pene, aparecieron las miles de luces, la cumbre del placer, el paraíso de una noche. 

—Ah... ah-h... Sasu-sa... suke. ¡SASUKE!—lloró tratando de contener los gemidos con la almohada.

El primer orgasmo de la noche lo asaltó.

 

_No puede ser nada normal_  
Acabar eligiendo tan mal  
En materia de hombres soy toda una experta  
siempre en repetir mis errores 

_No hay ceguera peor_  
que no querer mirar  
Cuando te guardabas el anillo dentro del bolsillo y dejarlo pasar 

 

Segundos después, su ser comenzó a envolverse por la somnolencia del orgasmo. Sabiendo que, de no recuperarse, caería en sus tiernos brazos, separó su cuerpo de la persona que detrás suyo esperaba su restablecimiento con paciencia. De él salió la carne caliente de su amante y, conteniendo un quejido, mutó su piel morena al pelaje de una fiera que buscaba satisfacer su más intenso deseo. 

Su amante cayó sobre la cama sin decir una sola palabra, solamente rindiéndose bajo el impulso de sus manos. Luego, cual felino al asecho, gateó hacia él y de un solo movimiento cruzó una de sus piernas al otro costado de su cuerpo, dejándose caer enseguida encima de él. Antes de todo, besó rápidamente sus labios. Lo besó con dedicación, saboreando su saliva y mordiendo cualquier trozo de carne que se colara entre sus dientes. Cuando una verdadera batalla se llevaba a cabo entre sus bocas, libró la contienda con un mordisco que hizo gemir a su presa. Finalmente, selló sus labios con una ligera caricia.

Ahora, él tenía el control. 

Con ayuda de sus rodillas, firmes sobre el colchón de la cama, elevó su cadera y maniobró tomando el rígido deseo de su adorador para dirigirlo al orificio que mojado y distendido extrañaba su calor. Entró sin dificultad y el descender de su pelvis logró acogerlo por completo en su interior. Gimió de deleite y su amante jadeo sin aliento. Sin muchas preliminares, comenzó el agitado meneo, un simple subir y bajar coordinado por sus impetuosas caderas.

Amplio y fibroso, el pecho de su amador sirvió de sostén mientras él subía y bajaba a lo largo del ardiente pedazo de carne que le pertenecía. Sus manos fueron cómplices de las suyas al recorrer cada palmo de su piel ansiosamente, esmerando sus caricias en la redondez de sus nalgas y la sensibilidad de sus pezones.

Rendido ante sus caricias, también fue participe al elevar sus manos a la fortaleza de sus anchos hombros. La agitación de sus caderas enloqueciendo minuto a minuto, caricia a caricia. Próximo a su culminación, dudando de poder continuar, abrazó la amplitud de aquellos hombros y se abandonó al hombre nuevamente. De este modo, quedó a plena merced de él.

Frente a él, el rostro de la persona que tanto amaba. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar adorarlo. El brillo oscuro de sus ojos atrajo su mirada para hacerle perder en la nada, como siempre lo hacía. Luego, desfiló por su nariz recta, adornada por unas cuantas pecas, hasta llegar a sus delgados labios. Afinando los rasgos encontró sus normalmente pálidos pómulos, que en ese momento lucían encendidos por la pasión. Sus cejas finas debajo de su sudorosa frente. Su cabello negro y grácil entre sus dedos.

En aquel instante, el objeto de su adoración también perdió su mirada en él.

Se volvieron a besar atraídos por sus miradas. Se besaron lentamente, delineando sus labios sin necesidad de adentrarse en la boca del otro, simplemente degustando aquella caricia.

—Ah. Eres hermoso... tan hermoso... —Las palabras dulces de su amante.

Él lo sabía. El final no tardaba en llegar. Nada podría evitarlo, nadie podría escapar. 

Sus piernas tomaron entre ellas la cintura de su amador mientras sus manos fueron tomadas, a su vez, por él. Sus cuerpos convertidos en una prisión de calor y pasión. Se observaron por una última vez, antes de que infinidad de susurros, jadeos y gemidos llenaran la habitación.

 

_Nunca me sentí tan fuera de lugar_  
Nunca tanto se escapo de mi control  
Pero todo en este mundo es temporal  
Lo eres tú y lo soy yo 

 

El enfurecido sonido de la cabecera arremetiendo contra la pared acompañó a la percusión enloquecida de sus caderas. Para ellos todo era más fuerte, más duro, más rápido. Más cerca, más cerca... 

Arqueando la espalda y con un sonoro gemido, fue embestido por su nuevo orgasmo. Su amante estrechó su cuerpo y jadeó a un lado de su oído, sacudido por su primer orgasmo. Sentirlo estremecer de placer era siempre el afán de su deseo.

 

_Nunca me sentí tan fuera de lugar_  
Nunca tanto se escapó de mi control  
Pero todo en este mundo es temporal  
En eso no decido yo 

 

El cierre de esa noche fue un ligero beso en sus labios. Dentro de él, la pasión, el deseo y el placer remitieron a cada respiro y bombeó de su corazón. A su paso quedaron el cansancio y el sopor digno de una buena sesión de sexo. 

—Gracias —susurró su amante, repartiendo con infinita devoción caricias a lo largo de sus muslos, pecho y cuello, finalizando con una caricia de sus labios en su mejilla—, Naruto

Después, los sucesos posteriores fueron simples instantes. Él en una cama vacía, la regadera abierta en el cuarto de baño, una mano acariciando su mejilla, ellos juntos abandonando el templo de sus deseos, uno al lado del otro.

—Gracias, Naruto —escuchó que repitió su amante.

Entonces, él se encontró en el interior de un automóvil, el automóvil de él. La ciudad por fuera de la ventanas había rejuvenecido en su ausencia. Ahora lucía tan distinta a él, una extraña, una enemiga suya. Su acompañante, amigo y amante se encontraba sentado a un lado suyo, con el volante entre sus manos y su mirada atenta a él, penetrante, oscura. De este modo, fue azul contra negro.

El coche se detuvo y antes de abandonar el auto, una mano atrapó la suya, apretándola ligeramente. Su compañero la acercó a su nariz y olisqueó sobre su piel, cerrando los ojos, memorizando a su parecer. En seguida, la sonrisa que solamente le era mostrada a él apareció en su rostro. Sin más de por medio, salió, cerró la puerta y permaneció parado, viéndolo alejarse, a mitad de la noche, en medio de una ciudad desconocida.

Acomodándose mejor la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y alzando el abrigo por encima de su barbilla, dio media vuelta y se perdió en la multitud caminando por la acera. Su mente divagando en los sucesos que acababan de quedar guardados para siempre en su memoria. Pensando que una vez más había entregado su cuerpo. Preguntándose por qué continuaba aceptando esos encuentros secretos. Buscando una manera de abandonar al estúpido, arrogante y engreído de Sasuke Uchiha. Rogando con todo su corazón dejar de amarlo.

 

_Lo hecho está hecho_  
Volví a tropezar  
con la misma piedra que hubo siempre  
Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal  
Y contigo nunca es suficiente 

_Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal_

 


End file.
